A Badecation
by Reviewer Guy
Summary: Beck and Jade are going on a vacation with Beck's family to a lodge house deep in the forests of Canada. What will Beck's family think of Jade? Will they get along? Will Jade be the outcast of the family? And what's wrong with her health anyways? Read to find out. First Bade story...
1. Chapter 1

- Beck's POV -

I woke up at 6:04 A.M. on Saturday, July 12th. I looked around my dark RV. The only light in the RV was that of the rising sun, which was shining directly on Jade's beautiful face. Jade spent the night at my RV because her parents kicked her out of the house again. Jade knew that she could always stay with me whenever something happened. And she had used this privilege to her advantage multiple times. Like when I got home from a trip to Canada with my family, Jade was passed out cold on the bed. The next day when I asked her what happened, she told me this story about how Tori The Bitch, as Jade liked to call her, had a, "Prome" the same day she was supposed to have her play. I got up to make coffee. I knew well that if Jade was woken up by someone else, no matter how long she slept, she would need coffee to hold her back from stabbing the nearest house pet with her scissors.

6 Cups

Brazilian-Imported-Coffee-Grounds

Jade would only drink the finest coffee, so I spent allot of money making sure she had a direct supply of Brazilian-Imported-Coffee-Grounds.

When the coffee was done brewing, I poured Jade a cup of scorching hot black coffee. I put in 2 sugars and made my cup next, which required Vanilla coffee creamer.

When I was about half done with my coffee, I sat my mug down to go and wake Jade up.

"Jade, baby wake up."

"Ahh. Umm..."

"C'mon babe, you know we're leaving for Canada today."

"Uh-uh." Jade mumbled to me in reply. Damn, she was reluctant to wake up.

"Please?" I knew that Jade loved it when I begged. Especially in bed.

"Did you make coffee?"

"Yeah, babe. But, you can only have it if you promise to wake up."

"Alright. Is it cooled off?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Come lay with me."

"Don't you want your coffee?"

"When did you make it?"

"I poured it into your mug right when it was done brewing, which was like 6 or 7 minutes ago."

"Then it's not cooled off, which means I want you and not the coffee."

"Well, fine. But, I'm not closing my eyes. You're getting up in 5 minutes."

"Ok."

Man, I wondered how late we stayed up the night before. Usually Jade would get right up for coffee. I didn't really care anyways. That night was fun.

I layed there, starring at the roof of my RV, which was now being light by the sunrise. I looked over to my sleeping beauty to see that her face was red. I got extremely worried considering the room was actually quite cold.

"Jade. Are you ok, babe?"

"Humm?"

"You look hot, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I probably have like the flu or something." Jade at least tried to get out what she was saying.

"No babe, I think it's something else."

"Beck! Im fine. Just get my coffee." At least Jade was awake now.

I got up and walked over to the counter and grabbed her coffee, which was now almost cool enough for her to drink. Jade would only drink her coffee if it was cold. She would not drink iced coffee, she had to make it hot and wait for it to cool until it was cold. I never got that about her. But, then again, no one really got anything about her. But, I loved her none-the-less.

"Here you go, babe. Cold coffee." I said to Jade while handing her the coffee while she sat up in bed.

"What time is it, Beck?"

"Ahh, let me check." I pulled out my old model Pearphone G. The original rectangle model.

"6:26 in the morning. Drink fast, babe. We have to be at the airport by 9 and it takes two hours to drive there."

"Hold up, Beck! I need to shower, and so do you! So give me a good 20 minutes."

"You know, we could shave off 10 minutes of that time."

"Alright, player. When I get through with my coffee, we'll take one together."

"Good."

"But." Jade removed the smile from my face, I knew there was a catch to something so good.

"What?"

"You have to clean me, and I get to clean you." Jade smirked. The catch really wasn't a catch.

"I'm down!"

"Good boy."

Jade loved to call me a dog. Or a boy. Pretty much anything that gave her more power and authority than me. Needles to say, she liked to be on top.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS, THIS IS A STORY ABOUT BADE. MY FIRST ONE ACUTALLY. THATNX FOR READING CHAPTER 2. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

* * *

**-Jade's POV-**

When we got back in Beck's old-ass truck after we got some coffee from Starbucks, we headed back out for the airport. Beck was kind of mad that we had to stop for coffee again, but I didn't care. I needed coffee. And coffee needed me. We were almost at the airport; about 15 minutes away. Our plane was leaving in 26 minutes. It also took about 5 minutes to get to the plane from the entrance of the airport. I could've sworn we were fucked. Which was fine with me. I didn't think Beck's family liked me much. I mean, me and Beck were total opposites. I would rather have just stayed home and slept with Beck. Wake up at 12 P.M. and drank coffee and watched Beck play Great Theft Auto or whatever it was called. I didn't care, I just like observing Beck. Watching the way he would press all the buttons, the way he had taught himself to. Guys are weird like that. I honestly didn't see what he thought was so fun about video games, and I didn't know why I liked watching him play them. I guess it was just life. Then I would get mad at him for ignoring me, even though he wasn't of course. I just loved when Beck got mad. It was so rare. And that was what made it sexy. Im getting too deep into detail here, but fuck you. This is how I see life, not you. Oh, and I like to fuckin' curse. Fucking deal with it.

Anyways, we were running through the airport about as fast as we could and somehow we actually made it. I looked up at the clock on-board the plane, which the flight attendants were going to change as we hit the next time-zone. I could tell all the girls on the plane were looking at Beck. So I personally gave each one my, "Fuck off" face. Some of them were brave however, so they kept staring at him.

When we sat down, I thought I could solve this problem with the girls on-board by just grabbing Beck's arm and putting it around my shoulder. And, just as I presumed, the girls stopped looking at Beck. I loved marking my territory. Whether it was my boyfriend or a toothpick, I made sure that other people knew what was mine and what wasn't. Especially if the territory was Beck.

It was about halfway through the flight when the in-flight movie ended and Beck started to get tired again. Now, normally me and Beck would just fuck until we passed out, but now that we were on a public plane we couldn't. And it was killing me. The flight attendant assigned to our floor of the plane was a fairly good looking girl. And I knew that if she was somewhat normal that she would find Beck attractive. I was going to make sure she knew that Beck was mine. It was the perfect time too, considering she was headed this way with Beck and I's dinner.

I grabbed Beck's arm and put it over my shoulder and leaned into his chest when the stupid flight attendant was bending over, giving another passenger their dinner.

"Hi, here is your dinner." The attendant started as she sat our trays down in front of us, "For the girl, a beef dinner. And for the guy, a chicken dinner. Enjoy." I didn't like her telling me or Beck what to do.

"What's that supposed to mean?"I asked the attendant, giving her an angry look.

"Um, I'm sorry ma'am?"

"I said what is that supposed to mean?"

"Enjoy?"

"Yes, enjoy! What do you mean by enjoy? Are you trying to tell me what to do?"

"Babe," Beck intervened, "sit down. She didn't mean anything by it."

"Fine." On a normal day I would've fought Beck. But, honestly I was just too tired. I barely had any sleep the night before.

As me and Beck ate our dinner in silence I watched as the attendant made sure everyone was comfortable. That everyone had their meals. That everyone was happy. Everyone except us. I had scared her, and I had to admit, I was pretty happy with myself. And I felt a smile come over my face every time she passed by our seat as quickly as she could.

After we ate, Beck told me that he was going to sleep. And I was pretty tired myself, so I decided that I would take a little nap as well. I layed my head onto Beck's left shoulder, grabbed his arm, and cuddled it until I fell asleep. It was the best way to fall asleep in a public place.

When I woke up, Beck was already awake, but hadn't moved me off of him. I loved it when he was sweet and let me sleep on him even if he wanted to do something else.

"Beck, do they have coffee on this plane?" I asked my boyfriend while yawning.

"I don't know babe. Want me to check?"

"In a minute."

Beck kissed my forehead and repositioned his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to his torso. I'd be lieing if I said that this wasn't the most comfortable way to wake up ever. I closed my eyes again and rested my head on his left peck. I loved how Beck kept himself in shape just for me.

I slightly dozed off for a few minutes but quickly awakened to the sound of the captain speaking.

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in Canada in 15 minutes."

"Finally." I said out loud, yet again yawning.

"It didn't take that long, babe."

"But it felt that long. Go find me some coffee."

"Alright. Don't go anywhere."

"Where would I go, dumbass?"

"I don't know. I guess you could get up and go to a different class."

"I'm not allowed in any other class, genius."

"Alright, alright. Chill out babe. Passengers are starting to stare."

"Good, then they'll see that you're mine."

"Is that what you've been so worried about?"

"No. Of course not. I just think that the idiot on this plane should know who you rightfully belong to."

"Alright, well I'll go get your coffee then."

"Good boy."

I loved how Beck didn't care if I insulted him or called him a dog, or told him I owned him. He loved me, and the way he didn't care what I did to make him mad showed it. I was glad to have Beck. And I guess I was about to find out if his family was glad of it too.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW, Cake EXISTS IN THIS UNIVERSE ALSO, SO JAKE MIGHT MAKE AN APPEARANCE. LOVE Y'ALL. OH, AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING TONIGHT, SO STAY UP A BIT AND IN A FEW HOURS, YOU'LL HAVE CHAPTER 4!"**_

* * *

-Beck's POV-

Well, we finally arrived in Canada. It was about 6:00 P.M. when the plane touched down, luckily I had slept for most of the flight, so I was very awake. It was lucky because my family was having one of their famous late-night-barbecues. I want sure how Jade would've felt about it, so I didn't tell her until after the flight.

When we stepped out of the plane, about half of my family that was coming to our event waited for me at the airport. As everyone was coming up and giving me hugs, telling me they missed me, how tall I had grown, and just stupid stuff like that, I noticed Jade was kind of standing back. She looked so sad. I felt my heart sink upon seeing her look so sad. She never liked it when anyone else touched me, even my family. Yet, she also knew that this was my family and that she couldn't stop it. And that made her sad. Sometimes It scared me how well I knew Jade. I got done greeting my family and approached Jade. It was time that they really met her.

"Family, this is Jade. Jade, this is family. Greet each other."

Jade began, "Uhh, hi. I'm Jade." She was so damn nervous.

I could see all of my family whispering. I really couldn't make out most of what they were saying, but I heard a little.

"She's so quiet."

"She looks dangerous."

"Why is she even with him?"

"What is she wearing?"

"She looks emo."

All of it was the same. Picking out her flaws. I knew she had heard it too. Jade was never really one to be offended, or to feel sad about what others think. But, this was important to her. She loved me, and she wanted me and my family to love her back.

I put my right arm around Jade's shoulders and pulled her close as everyone kept staring and whispering.

"Well?" I asked annoyed, "We gonna go or what?"

"Yeah," My uncle Tommy began, "yeah, were going now. C'mon, guys. We have to get to the lodge and set up for the barbecue."

We loaded up our stuff into my uncle Tommy's truck. Everyone had taken their own cars, and Tommy was cool enough to give us a ride. We would've taken my truck, but I had to buy fuel then pick it up from the airport the next day. Me and Jade were sitting in the back with uncle Tommy driving, while aunt Virginia was sitting in the passenger's seat. I was looking out of the window when I felt Jade grab my right arm. I looked over to see her positioning it around her shoulder, pretty much using me as a blanket. Uncle Tommy always drove with the car cold. I didn't understand it.

"You didn't tell me we were going to a barbecue." Jade whispered angrily.

"I didn't know how you would respond."

"Doesn't matter how I would've responded. I would've liked to know."

"Ok, well. We're having a barbecue. You happy?"

"No, I'm not. I don't want to go to some big barbecue with your family. I'll be scared as shit."

"And that's why I didn't tell you. Because you wouldn't have wanted to do it."

"I still don't."

"Jade, I don't want to do this here."

"Well, we're doing it here."

"Jade, just stop and..." I was cut-off by Tommy.

"Is everything alright back there?"

I answered quickly, "Yeah Tommy. Me and Jade are just talking about how much were going to enjoy the barbecue."

At the moment I said that, Jade threw my arm off of her shoulder, and scooted to the far side of the truck. She really didn't like how I lied about what she was feeling. I felt like a total dick, but I knew that no matter what I did, Jade wouldn't forgive me now. She would come back to me later. She would forget. She always does.

I looked out the window as the trees passed by. When they started to slow down, I looked forward to see the lodge. It was medium-sized. Just big enough to stuff us all in. I turned to Jade, who was still staring out her window. Tommy turned to us.

"Alright, you two ready?"

"Yeah. We're coming." I replied, looking over to Jade.

Tommy stepped out of the car. He then proceeded to help aunt Virginia out of the truck. When he shut the door, he walked off with Virginia to join the rest of my family in the backyard. I looked at Jade who was still staring out of the window.

"Look, babe. I;m really sorry about lieing to you. And to my uncle. If you don't want to do this, we can go inside and just watch TV."

Jade just sat there silent.

About 2 minutes of waiting later, and Jade finally spoke.

"No, Beck. They'll think I'm a grundge."

"No, they wont. We can just.." I was cut-off by Jade.

"We'll stay, ok? We'll eat some barbecue and stay for about an hour. Then we'll just go inside and say we're tired. Then well just watch TV until we pass out, ok?"

"Alright, works for me. Hey, are you still mad?"

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**"SO MUCH FLUFF... SO MUCH!"**

* * *

-Narrator's POV-

Beck and Jade approached the barbecue pit, where most of the family was gathered around. Tommy already had the burgers cooking. When Beck and Jade were about 20 feet away from the pit, Jade suddenly grabbed Beck's hand. He knew that she wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Ahh," Tommy began, "there they are now! We were just talking about you two, Beck!"

"And what were you saying?" Beck asked protectively. He'd be damned if he was going to let them talk bad about Jade and expect him not to defend her.

"You know. Just about your relationship. We think you're good together." Beck could tell that his uncle was bluffing.

"No, you don't." Beck replied, angrily.

"I'm sorry?"

"You don't, Tommy. I can tell when you bluff."

Just then Jade interrupted, "Hey, guys. This is a gathering. Do we need to fight here?"

"Apparently you think so." Beck replied to Jade.

"No, Beck. No, we are not doing this here!"

"Really, Jade? That's not what I heard in the car."

"Beck, it's not my fault you lied to me!"

"I never lied to you! I just didn't tell you!"

"I don't care. You lied to your uncle, then!"

"And since when have you cared about right or wrong? If I recall correctly, you tried to drive Tori out to the middle of nowhere! And, you had a shovel in the car!"

"Since we got back together, Beck! That's when! I vowed never to hurt you again, but sometimes you force me too, and that hurts me!"

"Babe, I..." Beck began to apoligize, but was cut-off by Jade, who was now in tears.

"Just forget it!" Jade ran off towards the lodge.

Beck turned around to see his family staring at the sudden sight, jaws dropped.

Beck ran after Jade, he realized that what he said came from anger towards his uncle. He forgot how sensitive Jade really was.

Jade entered the house to see a beautiful mid-century kitchen. But, was also greeted with glares from members of Beck's family staring at the goth's teary face.

"Umm," Jade began, "w-where is me and Beck's room?"

"Well," Beck's mom, Kara started, "we got you separate rooms. Yours is upstairs, last room to the left. Beck's is last to the right, upstairs as well."

Jade ran upstairs and stopped between her and Beck's room. She guessed that Beck's parents didn't know that they had sex together. Or, maybe they did and wanted to prevent it from happening here. Either way, she was still sleeping with Beck when she was here. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't. So, she rushed into Beck's room, jumped onto the full-sized bed, curled into a ball, and just cried.

When Jade heard a knock at the door, she un-curled, waiting for an explanation as to who was here.

"It's me, babe. Can I come in?"

Jade may have been sad, but man was she happy to hear Beck's voice.

"Yeah. Come in."

When Beck saw Jade sitting on the bed still in tears, his heart melted. He had cause her this pain, and he had to make it right. He sat down next to Jade and grabbed her, pulling her into a big hug.

"Look, babe. I was just angry with my uncle and I took it out on you. I'm really sorry. Forgive me?"

Jade sniffled, happy that Beck was sorry.

"Maybe. What have you to offer?"

Beck grabbed Jade and pulled her into a kiss, which turned into a make-out session.

-The Next Day-

Beck's mom, Kara came into the house to check on Beck and Jade, considering neither one of them made it back outside. She wanted to check on Jade first, considering she was in tears, so she went to open her door. But, when she saw that Jade wasn't in the room, a wave of anger came over her face, they knew they had seperate rooms, yet they were in the same one.

She slowly opened Beck's door and peeked in. What she saw made her even angrier.

Beck was lying down on his back with Jade laying on-top of his chest facing up, her head buried in his neck, her hair covering his face. Her hands, which were being gripped by Beck, rested upon the top of her stomach. Both were asleep. She didn't like the fact that Beck possibly had sex with this gothic girl in their family lodge. That had children in it!

"Beck, Jade! Wake up now!" Kara yelled at the rudely awoken couple.

"Mom? W-what are you doing in our room?"

"No, not 'Our Room', your room! Get this girl out now!"

"No, mom! Jade is my girlfriend who I've had a steady relationship for over 3 years now!"

"No, I recall her breaking up with you! Jade go to your room!"

Jade began to get up sadly. But, Beck wouldn't allow it, so he grabbed her and pulled her back onto the bed.

"No, mom. She's staying with me because I love her."

"You-you don't know that!" Kara replied, quivering.

Beck knew why Kara didn't want them together. She was afraid that Jade was stealing him away.

"Mom, I love Jade. She loves me, you need to get over that., I'll always be your little boy, but I have needs and wants too. Time to let go, Mom."

"Ok, yeah fine. Jade, you can stay." Kara walked out and closed the door behind her.

Beck turned over to Jade who was still gripping to him tightly. Jade looked up at Beck.

"You love me?"

"You know I do, babe." Beck replied smiling, finishing his sentence with a kiss.

* * *

**"I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I PROMISED ANOTHER BY 12, AND IT'S HERE, ENJOY!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**"DEDICATED TO THE USER WHO MADE ME SMILE AND WANT TO UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER. I LOVE YOU AND ALL MY OTHER READERS!"**

* * *

-Narrator's POV-

When Beck and Jade finally let each other breath, beck decided to get up and make coffee. Beck's family didn't really drink coffee, so Beck had brought his own packs. He didn't pack cream because he only planned on letting Jade have any. She didn't like sharing. The only person she actually tolerated touching her stuff was Beck.

"I'll make some coffee for you." Beck informed Jade before getting up to brush his teeth and change.

Beck decided to wear a white tank-top with a red-and-black- plaid jacket above some worn dark blue-jeans. As Beck got done tying his black mini-combats, Jade wanted to make sure he made the right coffee.

"Black with..." Jade began before she was cut-off.

"Two sugars. I know, babe."

"Good." Jade replied, smiling. "I expect it by the time I'm done changing."

"Of course. See you in a little." Beck assured Jade before stepping out into the hall and closing his door behind him.

Beck was nearly to the staircase when his cousin Eric stepped out the room to the left of him.

"So, Beck. It's been a while. 5 years."

"Indeed, Eric. You look good. Do something with your hair?"

"Yeah, you know. Got older. That can change your hair."

"What I figured you'd say."

"What do you mean, Beck?"

"You were always so damn sarcastic."

"Ooo, don't let Kara here you use those kinds of words. America's changed you, man."

"No, I just got older. Stopped being a kid."

"Or,maybe that girl's changed you."

"What do you mean?" Beck was beginning to get angry. Just because he was dating Jade didn't mean that he completely changed, he's still Beck.

"I mean she seems like a rebellious type. All that black clothing."

"Yeah, she's rebellious. Doesn't mean she's not human."

"Alright, sorry to strike a nerve."

"No, man. it's just- Ugh, everyone's been judging her. Her clothing style doesn't describe her whole personality."

"No, I mean, I know man. But, you haven't changed for her, have you?"

"Well, I've adapted to suit her needs, but I haven't changed my whole life or anything."

"Good. Don't let someone change who you are."

"Fine. Thanks for the advice man."

"So.. You hit that ass, yet?"

"Fuck you, man!" Beck replied to the quick-witted comment. Eric was always the type of guy to ask that. Eric was 19, one year older than Beck.

"But seriously, Beck... have you?"

"Yep. Jade's kind-of an addict. But, if you tell that to anyone, I'll break your fuckin' jaw."

"Alright, alright, I won't. Chill."

"Well, fuck-off, I'm making coffee."

"Wait, how?"

"Jade'll kill someone if she doesn't get at least a cup-a-day."

"Make me some?"

"I don't have any cream."

"Ugh, nevermind. Why the hell didn't you pack cream?"

"Jade only drinks black."

"You aren't having any?"

"Hell no. You tasted black? It's like drinking piss."

Eric couldn't help but laugh at the remark.

"So you only brought coffee for Jade? Like a whole maker and everything?"

"Mine from my RV."

"I forgot you lived in an RV. It's cool, though. Gives you and your bitch more privacy."

"Don't call her a bitch."

"Sorry, man. Forgot you two were so close."

"It's cool, I'm gonna go. But, just so you know, I was serious about that breaking your jaw thing. If I hear anyone say anything about it, I'm coming for you."

"I got it, I got it. Just go."

When Beck was down the stairs, he turned to his right and walked towards the kitchen. The people there were luckily just his two 8-year-old nieces.

"Hey girls," Beck began to greet the girls, "what are you two playing?"

"Hey Beck," Millie, Beck's favorite niece began, "were just playing with some Barbies. Wanna play, too?"

"Ahh, sorry girls. beck has to make coffee for his mean girlfriend."

"That's alright, beck. Is she a witch?"

"No, Millie. What makes you think that?"

"Well, she only wears black and you said she's mean."

"I was just kidding, Millie. She's not that mean." Beck tried to convince Millie as he waited for the coffee to brew.

"Now, don't touch this machine, ok? It's very hot and can burn you."

"Ok, Beck!" Both girls, Millie and Jenny, agreed.

Meanwhile, Jade had finished getting dressed and was about to open her door before she decided to text Beck.

-|Texts|-

Jade. - Im done getting dressed. Wheres my coffee?

Beck. - Sorry, I stopped to talk to my cousin Eric.

Jade. - I was supposde to have coffee in my hanf by now.

Beck. - Supposed* Hand* :)

Jade. - Uggh! I hate when you do that!

Beck. - I know... :) Love you. Coming with your coffee now.

Jade. - Is it cold yet?

Beck. - No.

Jade. - Then stay there and ill come to yoi.

Beck. - You*

Jade. - Fuck off*

When Jade took her last step down the stairs, everyone turned to look at her. The last stair was right behind the living room and had wooden floors, so it was heard by everyone sitting at the couch. Kara, Tommy, Eric, Virginia, and beck's older brother, Roger.

People seemed to be surprised by what she was wearing. A black tank-top, under an opened black-leather jacket, skin-tight black jeans, which her black-combats covered the ends of.

Jade became really nervous seeing everyone's reaction to her outfit. But she was Jade West. She wasn't going to change her style for her boyfriend's family.

Beck noticed his family staring at Jade like she was some sort of freak, so when Jade got into the kitchen he instantly grabbed her and pulled her into a big kiss, right in front of everyone.

"Take that, dipshits." Beck thought as he finished his intimate kiss with Jade, everyone still staring.

Beck handed Jade her cup of coffee as soon as she let go of him.

"Here, babe. Go outside, I'll be there in a minute." He whispered in her ear, to which she nodded her head yes.

First, Beck had to find someone that Jade would like from his family. It had to be a girl, a nice one that could be really sarcastic and wouldn't judge Jade. Mandy, of course. Mandy was Beck's 20-year-old aunt who was slightly nice. She had a kind heart, like Jade, but covered it in a funny, sarcastic way. She would be perfect.

Beck approached the living room, which was now returning to watching TV since Jade was outside.

"Hey guys," Beck began to ask everyone at the couch, "have you seen Mandy?"

"Yeah," Eric began to answered Beck, "she's outside. With Jade probably."

"Thanks, man." Beck thanked Eric before heading for the door. This was going to be a long vacation.

* * *

**"THANKS FOR READING. PLZ REVIEW AND SHIT!"**


	6. Chapter 6

"FIRST OFF, SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, I'VE HAD A TON OF FAMILY OVER THIS SUMMER AND HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE OR UPLOAD, BUT I'VE GOT SOME FREE TIME SO I CHOSE TO SPEND IT WITH YOU GUYS! SO HERE IS THE 6TH CHAPTER OF Badecation FOR YOU GUYS!"

* * *

-Narrator's POV-

Beck shut the front door to the house behind him as he walked out to find Mandy, who was already sitting with Jade on the huge front porch, somehow making her laugh. Mandy had always been able to do that, to make even the meanest of people laugh and have a good time. For that, Beck was always a bit jealous of Mandy.

"Beck," Jade began excitedly, "why didn't you introduce me to Mandy first? She's awesome."

"Yeah," Mandy began to interrupt the happy teenager, "I'm pretty awesome."

"I was actually just coming out to do that. It's good to see that the witch gets along with someone here."

"Hey," Jade began to threaten the smiling boy, "you have not seen me as a witch. I can show what it looks like if you call me a witch again, however."

Beck thought over the offer. Calling her a witch again would surely lead to his untimely end, but it would also be pretty hot to see Jade mad. Though, before Beck could say what he thought was the most appropriate answer, Tommy walked out of the front door behind them, making a quite distracting noise.

"Hey," Tommy began to Beck, "Beck, can you help me carry these bags?"

"Sure," Beck agreed to help, "what's in them?"

"Oh you know, just 6 or 7 hunting rifles."

"Oh, I didn't know we were hunting today."

"We weren't going to, but the news says that it's going to be raining most of the week, so today is the only day to go out."

"Ah, ok, so when are we going out?"

"In about 3 hours, so were taking the time to clean the guns."

"Alright, give me a few minutes and I'll come and help."

"Hey, you don't have to, you can stay and hang with your girl."

"Well, I want to go hunting, so I'll help."

"Can I come?" Jade barged into the discussion.

Uncle Tommy was surprised by this. "Have you ever shot a gun before, Jade?" Tommy asked Jade.

"No, I can be taught however."

"I think you should just stay and let the men hunt."

"Sexist." Jade responded to Tommy rudely.

"I'm not trying to be..." Beck interrupted Tommy, "Well, you were being kind of sexist. Look, Give me a gun and I'll teach Jade how to shoot."

"Beck you can't just teach someone how to shoot in an hour."

"What about 2?" Beck asked sarcastically.

"Fine, it's your funeral."

"Well, I would hope so." Beck replied to Tommy jokingly before grabbing Jade's hand and taking her to, "The Shack" as Beck and his family called it. It was basically a tiny workshop for things like guns, car parts, and other typical guy stuff.

"Alright," Beck began as he walked him, Jade and Tommy into the shack, "This is The Shack. We work on guns and stuff in here."

"Gross." Jade said as soon as she saw the inside of the shack. It had no air-conditioning, was tiny, loaded with crap and smelled as such.

"Yeah," Tommy began to reply to Jade's comment, "it's not the neatest but, hey it gets the job done."

"Alright, Beck, what gun you want for the little lady?" Tommy asked Beck, opening up the bag.

"Don't call me that." Jade immediately responded to Tommy.

"Why don't we just let Jade pick her favorite?" Beck answered Tommy's question, ignoring what Jade said.

"Sounds good to me." Jade responded smiling at the idea.

"Alright, Jade. Here are the choices." Tommy replied to the young couple, positioning the guns on the workbench.

We have the trusty AR-15, reliable, small, and light. then we have the Browning T-Bolt, which is..." Tommy was about to describe the gun, but was interupted by Jade.

"Which one fires faster?"

"Well, that would be the AR-15, seeing as it can be full-auto, semi-auto, and burst-fire. But, it's not as accurate as the..." Tommy was yet again interrupted.

"I'll take the 15. I want something that will put more than one hole in something at a time." Jade said smiling, while picking up the rifle.

"Alright, the AR holds 30 5.56mm NATO rounds, which are fairly standard bullets. I'll let Beck tell you more about the rifle later. For now, just take it and the two magazines for it outside and Beck will carry the ammo. Beck, make sure she doesn't kill anyone or anything."

Beck laughed a little before replying, "Don't worry, Tommy, she's smart. She wont."

"She better not, I'm trusting you."

Beck knew that Jade was going to love shooting, that is, if she could get over the noise.

* * *

"REVIEW AND STUFFS, YOU KNOW, THE USUAL."


	7. Chapter 7

"FIRST OFF, SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH THE SUMMER AND ALL RECENTLY, BUT I LOVE THE POSITIVE REVIEWS, SO I'M TRYING TO UPLOAD A LOT, BUT I CAN'T ALWAYS DO THAT, SO I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THAT, BUT PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER 7! LOVE YOU GUYS, THANX FOR THE SUPPORT!"

* * *

- Jade's POV -

Beck took me out about 1 or 2 thousand feet away from the shack to the firing range. Apparently, firing a live automatic weapon is, "difficult" or something like that. The gun itself really wasn't that heavy, nor was it hard to hold. So what was the big fuckin' deal with shooting a gun then? I didn't know, but so long as Beck taught me, I knew I'd be ok.

"Alright, just steady the gun, line-up the sights, see those two dots? Yeah you just gotta-" Beck was starting to give me a headache. I learned by doing, this wasn't school.

"Beck! I got this, I've seen you play your games."

"Babe, it's not exactly the same thing."

"How hard can it be, I just gotta put those three dots together and fire, right?"

"Well, no, but, I guess, ugh. Just put the far dot in the middle of the closer ones, don't hold it too close to your face, and fire. Please don't-" Before Beck could finish, I fired at the center of the target, or at least, I thought I did. Somehow I hit the 4 of the bulls-eye, and not the 1. Someone must have fucked with the sights or something.

"That was a pretty good shot." Beck said, which made me feel good, but I wasn't going to tell that to Beck.

"What the hell are you talking about, I hit the fucking 4!"

"Yeah, but you've never shot a gun before, so that was pretty good."

"That damn gun practically broke my shoulder!

"No, it didn't Jade, you just weren't gripping it right. Here, let me show you the proper way to-" I interrupted Beck for what seemed like the 40th time that day.

"Hey, fuck this. You guys can go hunting, I don't want to fracture my shoulder with that incorrectly sighted death machine."

"Alright, you wan't me to bring you back some deer? I know how you like to eat things alive."

"Beck!"

"Ok, ok, I'll shut up now."

"Anyways, I think I'm going to get back to Mandy now."

"So, you really like her?"

"Yeah, she's cooler than you."

"So then you're going to date her then?"

"What, are you saying you want to break up?"

"What, no! That was just a joke! Why did you? I don't-"

"Just be quiet, Beckett." I walked off, trying to look angry, I wasn't the best actress, but I could fool beck into believing I was mad. It was fun to make him a bit angry every now and then, something tells me he feels the same way about me.

When I got back to the front porch of the house, I noticed that the only people outside were two little girls playing with Barbies. Ugh, I hate kids. And dolls. The front porch looked like my hell, but I had to go through it to find Mandy.

"Hey Jade!" I heard one of the little girls say to me as I tried to walk by them as fast as I could. I thought about responding, but realized that Beck would be pretty mad at me if I were to kill two little girls in his family with my scissors. So I just decided to walk past them. Ignoring them would make them think I was mean, but it was better than them dieing. At least, I hope so. It would be fun to come at them with scissors. The way they would run and scream. Seriously, that'd be funny!

Anyways, I walked inside of the house, to see Mandy and Tommy talking at the couch, watching Celebrities Under Water. I really don't get how people like that show.

"Hey, Jade, come here! We want to ask you some questions."

This was going to be a long sitting, I realized as I walked over to Mandy and Tommy.

"THANX FOR READING THIS LONG, AND FOR FOLLOWING, I LOVE YOU, YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY! ANYWAYS, REVIEW N' SHIT!"


End file.
